Art's sick day
by Alyzah
Summary: Just how Art's sick and how Nice takes care of him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fan fiction… and well I'm really new at this so ****よろしく ****(yoroshiku). I was inspired by the fan fiction written by ****kolachess ****called ****Sleepless.****If you haven't read it please go read it. It's really good and nice! So well… here goes nothing. **

Art sat in the office, his arms crossed on the table, laying his head on his arms. There was a pulsing headache growing in his head as he futilely rubbed his temples with one hand. For a minute he sat there, listening to the quiet ticking of the clock. Was it just him, or was it really cold in here?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oi Art! Are you in there?"

Nice… Gosh why was he always so loud…

"Art I swear if you don't open the door now, I'll force it open." Nice hollered from the outside.

Reluctantly, Art got up from his desk and shuffled towards the door. He swayed dizzily, leaning against the wall for support. His head pounded harshly, as if a truck was hitting him over and over. Slowly, he dragged himself towards the door.

"Hey Art!" Nice shouted cheerfully the minute Art opened the door. Art groaned on the inside. Nice's voice was so loud. Or at least Art thought it was loud. It certainly wasn't helping in soothing his headache.

"Nice…why are you here at," Art glanced at the clock. "1 in the morning?"

Nice frowned. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? I figured since you weren't at home, you've must have stayed in the office. Again." As Nice took a step closer, he realized something. "Art, are you feeling okay?" He reached out, trying to feel Art's forehead but Art waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Art muttered. It wasn't a complete lie. He was feeling tired. Not to mention sore all over. Art turned, making his way into the office again, with Nice following closely behind, looking at Art questioningly.

Each step Art took made him dizzier. The world seemed to spin beneath his feet as he swayed dangerously, his vision blurring with every step.

"Art! Hey!"

Unknowingly, Art had fallen backwards, banging into Nice, who prevented him from falling. Art leaned against Nice, blinking several times to clear his vision.

"Sorry…" Art mumbled, no longer having any strength. He tired supporting himself against the wall instead, only to have Nice pull him lightly into an embrace. Art sighed. He didn't know how long he had longed for this sort of warmth. It felt nice and soothing.

"You're having a fever." Nice lowered his voice and said. "You should go home and rest."

Art shook his head. His headache only seemed to grow with this action as he squinted his eyes shut, hoping to stop the growing pain in his head. "There's still many cased to solve. Many Minimum holders are dying. If I don't find the mastermind soon…" Art stopped mid-way, not having enough energy to continue.

"There's no point working when you're sick." Nice whispered to Art, his voice laced with worry.

Art knew what Nice said made sense. "Sorry…" was all he could manage.

"There's no need to apologize." Nice smiled softly. Slinging one of Art's hand over his shoulder, Nice closed Art's laptop before supporting him out of his office.

**Was it okay? Please review… I'm sorry if it's bad I'm not good at this. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ello everyone ;) Thank you so much for favouriting, following, commenting and reading my story :) I'm really really super happy haha... It really made my day (and all my days this term haven't been great. All sorts of problems and stuff haha.) Anyway, Haruka Ai, you're right, there is going to be more chapters. Maybe 1 or 2 more? If I can think of things to write. And Alske, yup sure! As long as you state that I wrote it haha... Thank you! (I'm sorry I couldn't reply you. I couldn't find the reply button...) And really really thank you so much everyone :) Love you guys ^^_**

**_ Let's get on to the next chapter :)_**

"Hey, you're awake." Nice smiled. Art smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."Art croaked.

Nice grabbed a glass of water from the night table before helping Art into a sitting position.

"See, this is what happens when you don't take care of yourself." Art just groaned in response before burying himself under the comforter again.

"Sleep then. I'll wake you up for dinner later."

Art felt the bed shift and the door click shut before closing his eyes and falling into a restless slumber.

The next time Art woke up was to the smell of something nice wafting in the air. The sun was already setting and a pale stream of orange light flooded into the room .

"Art, food's ready." Nice gently shook Art awake. Art rubbed his blurry eyes and Nice propped him up on some pillows before placing a bowl of hot chicken soup in front of him.

"Chicken soup." Nice grinned, and Art tried to return the smile. "Let me feed you."

"I'm not invalid you know…" Art tiredly rolled his eyes at Nice. Nonetheless, he didn't try to stop Nice from scooping the creamy soup into his mouth. The warm soup felt good.

"Is it nice? I made it myself you know!"

"What?" This surprised Art. For one, Art didn't remember Nice being able to cook. And two, there wasn't any food in the fridge (considering Art's been stuck in his office for the past week) and Nice barely had enough money to buy food for himself...

"Just kidding. Ratio and Birthday brought over the soup. After I miserably failed at cooking it myself…" Nice explained, as if reading Art's mind, before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on, finish your soup."

Art nodded lightly, before letting Nice feed him the rest of his soup. As Nice sat the empty bowl back down on the night table, he couldn't help but stare at Art's face softly. His face was pale, due to the sickness probably, but his light purple hair matched his complexion perfectly, and his smooth features…

"Nice?"

"Huh?" Nice looked up, only to meet Art's violet eyes staring quizzically at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Art asked innocently.

Nice shook his head. "It's nothing. You've got some soup on your cheek." Nice laughed before grabbing the tissue on the table and gently wiping off the soup, not noticing the faint blush creeping up on Art's face. Art barely felt it when Nice placed his hand over his forehead to check his fever.

"Your fever's hasn't really gone down yet. Sleep first. It's getting late anyway." Nice said before grabbing the empty bowl and prepared to head downstairs.

"Nice—I " Art stuttered.

Nice turned around, causing Art to be at a loss for words. For a minute neither of them said anything, just staring.

"Hm?" Nice broke the silence.

"Would you…please stay?" Art muttered softly under his breath, his face flushed with embarrassment. Art looked down, not daring to meet Nice's gaze.

Nice merely smiled, before setting down the bowl. Art felt the bed shift and looked up, only to be pushed back down onto the soft mattress, one of Nice's hand looped around Art's thin frame, holding him close.

"Sleep, I'll be here." Nice muttered, his eyes closed.

With that, Art smiled lightly before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep again.

_**It's quite short (because I'm rushing to finish a 7 month project in 3 days cos I'm at war with one of my group mates and we got nothing done. And I was literally dying already but couldn't leave the computer so I wrote this instead haha...) and I might edit it when I have the time. I wasted 45min trying to find the publish new chapter button haha... But yeah, hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how I can improve :) Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Sorry for the late update. I just went to Anime Festival today *squeals* and got inspiration to write another chapter~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and took the time to read my story. I really appreciate it loads :) Well, hope you'll like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamatora... But I LOVE ARTTTT :))))**

Art didn't know where he was. Everywhere looked the same. Darkness shrouded the place, making it even harder to tell where he was. Not like he would be able to tell anyway. His mind seemed fogged up as he struggled to stay awake.

Just then, he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him, along with that all familiar smile.

"Nice—" Art tried to shout out only to be cut off halfway.

To a knife stabbed into Nice's heart. Blood pulled on the floor, staining the ground crimson red. Nice's laid motionlessly on the floor, his ever blue eyes lifeless, staring into nothingness. Art took a step back, dumbfounded. The scent of blood seemed to fill the air, making him want to gag.

"What's wrong Art?"

The sound of that Nice's voice echoed all around. The world of darkness enveloped him, as if trying to pull him down.

Normally, nothing, not even the most gruesome murder cases could cause his ever cause his calm and composed demeanor to waver.

But seeing Nice, bloody and broken on the floor, was an exception.

Art bent down, his hands to his ears, his eyes shut, in an attempt to block out whatever none existed sound there was. The silence was so quiet, it was deafening. The world seemed to spin; everything felt dizzy.

"Art! Oi, Art!"

Art's eyes snapped open, only to see his hands stained with blood. Nice's blood.

"Art! Wake up! Art!"

Art's breathing quickened rapidly, as he desperately tried to wipe off the blood, futilely. The blood quickly spread, staining his clothes, his body, everything.

He broke.

With a piercing scream, Art ran-

"Art!"

Only to wake up, before the images began flooding back into his mind, as he made a mad dash to the nearest bathroom, nearly tripping over his own two feet, and retching up the remains of the chicken soup.

"Art…"

Art retch. And retch. And retch. Nice lifted up Art's bangs, preventing them from getting in his way as he drew circles on Art's back, in an attempt to sooth him. In all honesty, Nice didn't know what to do. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had gotten this sick. He couldn't remember when was the last time Art had gotten this sick either. True, his eating habit were horrible, practically all sugar and no real food, pulling all-nighters consecutively, coupled with the stress from cases after cases, pushing himself pass his limits-

Nice shook his head. Of course he should have expected Art to get this sick.

By this time, Art was merely dry heaving, his breathing still quite heavy, face flushed. Nice quickly handed him a glass of water and a piece of tissue, which Art took gratefully, before washing the vile taste out of his mouth and flushing the toilet.

"Are you okay?"

Art merely shut his eyes, the lighting in the bathroom (when had they even turn on) made his head hurt.

"I'd take that as a no." Nice replied. "Can you stand? It'd be better to rest on the bed rather than the cold, hard bathroom floor don't you think?" Nice tried saying jokingly, but at this point, he was truly worried. Nightmares, vomiting, and judging by the flush on Art's face, the fever hadn't subsided. For all he knows, it might have gotten worse.

Carefully, Nice slung Art's right hand over his shoulder, before using his other hand to support most of Art's weight on his body as he helped him back onto the bed. Art instinctively curled into ball, as if trying to make himself as small as possible and he buried deeper into the mattress and pillows.

"Art…" Nice frowned. Slowly so as to not startle Art, he climbed into bed before draping the comforted over both of them. Carefully, he placed a hand over Art's curled up frame, only to draw back when Art flinched at the contact.

Slowly, Nice draped his hand over Art again, this time inching closer to him when Art didn't flinch in response. "Art, what happened?" Art didn't respond. "You were screaming. Did something happen?" Art merely shook his head in response. It was only then did Nice notice. Art was shaking. Was it from fear? Or was it cos of his fever? Maybe both. But it hurt Nice to see him his way, so vulnerable. Like he could break with just a slight push.

Nice stroked Art's head, burying his face in his locks of lilac hair which smelled of lavender. Art nuzzled into Nice's chest, his body slowly stopped shaking and he gradually uncurled himself.

"Just rest, don't think about anything else. I'll be here."

With that, Art immediately fell into a deep, much needed sleep, utterly exhausted.

**How was it? Please review! I hope you liked it :) I might write a few more chapters... maybe, if I can think of what to write haha... Thank youuu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone :) Sorry for the late update, school's restarted and it's been really hectic hahaha. Thanks for all the support everyone's given to this story and taking time to read this, I'm really grateful and happy :) Here is Chapter 4**

When Art finally fell asleep, Nice sighed, stroking Art's lavender hair tenderly, before placing his hand against Art's forehead, which was still incredibly warm.

"His fever isn't going down…"

Nice looked worriedly at Art, listening to his rather labored breathing and watching the rise and fall of his chest.

With another sigh, Nice got up from the bed and whipped out his phone, calling the only person he knew who had any idea what to do at a time like this.

"Hello Ratio?"

"…What do you want Nice? It's 3 in the morning." Ratio was not pleased.

"Sorry, sorry. It's Art, his fever isn't going down. Could you come over and-"

"What, what, Nice is so worried for Art! Aww how sweet!" Clearly, Birthday had taken Ratio's phone.

"Birthday? What are you doing with Ratio now?"

Nice could literally see the grin on Birthday's face. "I just decided to spend the night with Ratio."

"More like forced his way into my house." Ratio added.

"You're so mean Ratio! It's not as if you don't enjoy my company."

Nice heard Ratio grunt in response before continuing. "Did you give him the soup?"

Nice mentally cringed in response; the thought of Art's pained expression hurt. "Mn, but he didn't exactly keep it down."

There was shuffling sounds on the other end and the clicking of doors opening and closing. "We'll be there soon." And he hung up.

Nice let out a sigh of relief, not knowing that he had kept it in, before turning his attention to Art. Not knowing what to do, he decided to settle for stroking Art's hair, till Ratio (and probably Birthday arrived)

It seemed like hours before Nice heard the knocking on the door.

"Yo Nice!" Birthday grinned, one hand slung casually across Ratio's shoulders. Ratio merely stood beside him, holding on to a bag in one hand.

"Hey, and thanks for coming." Nice said, absentmindedly scratching on one of the bandages on his cheek. "Come in."

Ratio shrugged Birthday's hand off, before stepping into the house.

"How cold…" Birthday pouted, placing his hand into his pocket and stepping into the house after Ratio.

Nice and Birthday stood aside and watched as Ratio went about checking on Art, noting his temperature and the high heart rate.

"It's probably due to exhaustion he's in this state. Other than lack of sleep and proper food, he'll probably be fine." Ratio stated simply, taking off his stethoscope. "Have you given him any medicine?"

Nice blinked, staring at Ratio blankly. "What medicine?"

Ratio sighed exasperatedly. "If you don't give him any sort of medicine, how is he going to get better in the first place?" A second passed. "He probably doesn't even have any fever medicine here." Ratio muttered under his breath after some thought. "Here."

He tossed a few packets of medicine to Nice. "Prepare these and give it to him when he wakes up."

Nice peered at the weird packs of substances and powders in his hands.

"Oi Ratio, only you know how to prepare such things. How do you expect people like us to make this?"

Ratio only grunted in response. "Go to the kitchen. I'll teach you how to make it."

Art hated this. Darkness shrouded him and it felt like he was in the middle of being asleep and awake, and he didn't know which he'd rather sleep. If he woke up, the headache would definitely make its wake back. But this sort of sleep never helped. He would feel as if he had slept for eternity but when he woke up he would find that he was still as tired as ever, and that he hadn't really gotten any rest at all.

The sound of shattered glass brought him out of the darkness.

"Urgh…" Art groaned, forcing his eyes open and adjusting to the light seeping through the door left ajar. From far he could hear people shouting. Was that Nice's voice he heard? He wasn't sure; everything felt hazy.

Slowly getting up, he unsteadly stood up and made his way to the kitchen, trying to ignore the prevalent headache threatening to split his skull into two.

"Baka! I told you to not to mess around in the kitchen didn't I?" Ratio chided Birthday, who was all but remorse, stepping away from the broken shards of the glass cup on the floor.

"Gomen Gomen Ratio" Birthday slurred his words, before ducking behind Nice, who by now, was getting rather annoyed.

"You're going to wake Art up with all the noise you're making." Nice groaned.

"Too late, I'm already awake."

Nice spun around, meeting face to face with Art. "Ah you're awake! Thank god. Are you okay?"

"Mn, I've been better." Art gave a slight smile. "What is everyone doing here?"

"Nice brought us over, cos he was so worried about you!" Birthday teased, earning a glare from Nice.

"Anyway, sorry Art we kind of broke one of your cups… and messed up your kitchen too sort off." Nice said sheepishly.

"No worries, I can clean it up later." Art replied quietly, before his hand went up to his temple, furiously rubbing it in an attempt to sooth his headache which was back in full force.

"Art?"

"…Don't worry, it's just a headache." Art forced out, but bit back a moan as the headache intensified.

In a rush, Nice grabbed the first packet of medicine he could find, before pouring its contents into another cup of water and handing it to Art. "Here, its medicine that's supposedly good for curing this sort of thing."

Art drank it, not questioning what it was. A minute later, his eyelids felt heavy and he felt his body growing light. "Nice… what's… in… that…" Before he could finish, darkness took over and his body fell limp, with Nice immediately catching him.

"Nice… what did you give him?" Birthday stared questioningly.

Ratio snatched the packet away, reading the labels. "You're really an idiot Nice. This is the sleeping medicine! Which should only be used if he has trouble sleeping. How much of it did you give him?"

Nice looked away sheepishly. "Uh… not a lot. Just the whole packet…"

"You mean…"Birthday stared at Art's unconscious form.

"You just drugged Art?!"

**Hahaha I dunno how I ended up writing this but ah well... I hope it's okay and hope you like it :) Review and Comments are always appreciated :) I'll try to update soon (But I'm really sorry if it's really late) Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! **** I'm so so so super sorry for the really really horribly late update…. Things haven't been the most smooth-sailing this year, plus the amount of homework and tests the school gives us is crap. But anywho, here's another chapter and the last chapter of this storyyy **** Sorry if it isn't very good… but I hope it'll make up for the amount of time I made you wait, somehow... Well without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

"Gah! Oh god! Oh god! What did I do?!" Nice panicked in a frenzy. He would be running all over the place, if Art's sleeping form wasn't in his hands.

"Baka…" Ratio faced palmed, sighing as he packed up his things. "I should have just given you pills instead."

"You're the best, Nice!" Birthday said, before bursting in laughter, clutching his sides while tears formed in the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. "Nice is the only person I know who can accidentally drug his own friend."

"Shut up! It was an accident. A complete accident! Oh god Art's going to kill me when he wakes up!"

"You mean if he wakes up." Birthday added, still laughing hysterically.

The thought hit Nice. What if he had literally poisoned Art? What if he never wakes up…?

"Oi Birthday," Rati cautioned, noticing the change in atmosphere. "He'll wake up, the drug doesn't last for more than 12 hours."

Nice heaved a sigh of relief, not knowing that he had held in his breath. "Thanks Ratio, I owe you one."

Ratio nodded.

"Nee, nee what about me? I helped to you know, coming here at 3 in the morning." Birthday said cheekily, slinging an arm over Ratio's shoulders, to which Ratio promptly shrugged it off.

"If you didn't break the glass in the first place, none of this would be happening right now!" Nice screamed, annoyed.

"Ma, ma, no need to get so mad." Birthday pacified, "Ratio said the medicine won't last for more than 12 hours right? So it'll be fine! Totally fine!"

Nice groaned and sighed, rolling his eyes at Birthday, before returning his attention to Art, who was laying motionlessly in his arms.

"Anyway, for now, I suggest you'd better get Art back into bed." Ratio reasoned. "As for the medicine, I'll leave them on the kitchen table. And for God's sake Nice, please read the labels next time."

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

"Sore ja, see you then Nice!" Birthday waved, dragging Ratio out of the door. "Matta nee!"

Nice sighed, wiping the beads of sweat off Art's forehead before replacing the cold towel back on his forehead. The room was dimly lit, saved for the little sunlight that filtered through the drawn curtains. He glanced at the clock. The red LED light read 1.06pm, just over 10 hours since Birthday and Ratio had come.

Nice ruffled his hair, vexed. Maybe it was the exhaustion getting to him. Or maybe it was the fact that he knew Art might not, okay, would not be in this state if it weren't for him. Either way, Nice was tired.

"It's not your fault…"

Nice was broken out of his reverie by a soft voice. His eyes met Art's half lidded ones.

"It's not your fault Nice, you were just trying to help." Art said as if reading Nice's mind. His voice was still as soft but more insistent this time. He attempted to get up, but upon realizing he didn't have the strength to do so, he gave up, opting to lay down and stare at Nice instead.

Nice blinked, before realizing what was going on.

"Oh my gosh Art you're awake! Are you okay? I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to drug you, but you had a headache and Ratio said it was medicine and I thought medicine cures everything since doctors prescribe it and Ratio's a doctor and -"

Nice was cut off by the sound of Art giggling. He didn't remember when was the last time Art had laughed.

"It's alright Nice. I'm alright. Sorry to have worried you."

A faint blush crept up to Nice's cheeks, as he looked away, absent-mindedly scratching the bandage on his cheek, almost as if he was at a loss for words.

Nice sighed. "Gosh Art you have no idea how worried I was. Seriously, take care of yourself. No more working past midnight, got that?" Nice attempted to say authoritatively, but at this point it sounded nowhere near as firm as he wanted. The only thing he could feel was relief.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Art replied, his lips curling upward in a small smile. "Nice?"

"Yeah?"

Art gestured Nice to come closer. "Thank you."

Nice seemed slightly taken aback, before he started laughing, making Art confused. "There's no need to thank me. We're friends, aren't we?"

The perplexed look on Art's face was replaced by a calm one, one Nice would define as happy. "I guess you're right."

Nice grinned, before slipping under the comforter with Art.

"Nice?"

"Wah, it's so comfortable here." Nice smiled, his blue eyes meeting Art's dark purple ones.

"You're going to catch my fever." Art pointed out, noticing how close they were now. Their face was merely inches apart, and if it weren't for Nice's eyes, Art would have instinctively looked away.

"Well, then it'll be your turn to take care of me." Nice smiled. "Besides, I have a good immune system; they say idiots don't catch colds.*****"

They laid in silence like this for a while, merely enjoying each other's company. Time seemed to have stood still; the only sounds audible were merely the sounds of them breathing.

"Hey, Art?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the nightmare you were having?"

Art didn't reply, opting to close his eyes instead.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, it's okay-"

"You."

"Huh?"

Art turned and faced Nice. "I dreamt about you. You got stabbed. There was blood. A lot of blood." Art looked away.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between them. Suddenly, Art felt the bed shift, before two strong hands enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Nice?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Nice said, his head buried in the crook of Art's neck, inhaling Art's scent. "I told you. I'll be here."

Art blinked, before he closed his eyes once more and smiled. "I guess so."

Nice was about to fall asleep, when he felt soft lips meeting his own.

The kiss was soft, light, sweet. Just like Art.

Nice returned the kiss in the same way, and in that moment, the two of them merely felt bliss. Complete bliss.

"Nice?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Those three words were like music to his ears, as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, holding his friend, and maybe, just maybe, lover, close to him, enjoying the warmth and the presence.

"I love you too, Art."

*I dunno which anime I heard this from but apparently there's this Japanese sayings that idiots can't get sick? I dunno but I found it funny so I wanted to use it hehehe

**Hehehehe they're togetherrrr (sort of, kind of, maybe I dunno haha) Please leave comments **** they help me improve and make my day too hehe. I'll be starting on another story hopefully (When I figure out an anime that I can come up with something to write about haha) but the updates are gonna be super slow…**

**If you have any suggestions, not satisfied with the ending of this story, have any requests and don't mind my rather bad writing skills, feel free to tell me :3 I'll see if I can or have time to write what you'd like hehe**

**Once again thank you so much to everyone who's read, favorite, followed, and commented on this story. It really makes me very happy **** See you soon hehehe. ****じゃ 待った ね****! **


End file.
